Various types of writing utensils are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a combination writing utensil and handcuff tool including a writing utensil having a slotted interior chamber and a plurality of spring-loaded buttons. What has been further needed is a pair of writing tips disposed within the slotted interior chamber, with each of a first of the pair of writing tips and a second of the pair of writing tips engaged with each of a first of the plurality of spring-loaded buttons and a second of the plurality of spring-loaded buttons, respectively, and selectively lockably extended through an opening of the writing utensil. Lastly, what has been needed is each of a handcuff key and a handcuff lock disposed within the slotted interior chamber of the writing utensil, with each of the handcuff key and the handcuff lock engaged with each of a third of the plurality of spring-loaded buttons and a fourth of the plurality of spring-loaded buttons, respectively, and selectively lockably extended through the opening of the writing utensil. The combination writing utensil and handcuff tool is thus uniquely structured to aid any type of law enforcement or security officer in safely and quickly switching between issuing a ticket and performing an arrest of a suspect.